


if he leave your room, are you just friends?

by wonuyu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, side yohangyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuyu/pseuds/wonuyu
Summary: Seungyoun thinks they’re just like any other best friends who already knew each other since they’re in diapers, growing up together and end up being roommates in uni. Wooseok doesn’t think like that, though.Not when his supposed best friend is on top of him, kissing his neck eagerly while Wooseok let out an embarrassing needy whine.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	if he leave your room, are you just friends?

**Author's Note:**

> title based on keshi - just friends.
> 
> another cliche fwb!seungseok. unbeta-ed.

It’s weird how their relationship works. 

Seungyoun thinks they’re just like any other best friends who already knew each other since they’re in diapers, growing up together and end up being roommates in uni. Wooseok doesn’t think like that, though.

Not when his supposed best friend is on top of him, kissing his neck eagerly while Wooseok let out an embarrassing needy whine. 

“ _ Fuck, _ Seungyoun. We have class at 10,” Wooseok said while he tries to crane his neck, avoiding Seungyoun’s sloppy kisses. Seungyoun grabs Wooseok’s jaw, stopping it from moving too far.

“Hmm, and we still get like…,” he paused, looking at the clock, “10 minutes? 15 minutes at best if you stopped talking and let me blow you,”

“What the fuckery fuck? Get off of me! Come one! I don’t wanna get messy before class!” Wooseok punctuates every word, he’s growing hard and it’s kinda uncomfortable in his tight jeans. 

“I’ll swallow it,” Seungyoun said calmly, looking nonchalant. Wooseok hates that face, he fucking hates it to the point he lets his bestfriend of 13 years pulling his jeans down and gave him one of the best blow job he’s ever had.

“Fuck you. Really, I mean it Cho Seungyoun,” the little man grumbled while fixing his messy hair. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, feeling a little pathetic because,  _ well _ , his cheeks still red from his orgasm. And he looked kinda dazed too. Not to mention there are some growing bruises on his neck.  _ Fuck _ .

“Later, babe. Let’s go to class, shall we?” Seungyoun drags Wooseok out of their room while his hand throughout the walk stays in Wooseok’s waist. 

***

Their circle always thinks they are on some friends with benefit things going on with them. Wooseok always stays still whenever that topic brought up by their friends (especially by Hangyul, kid was so persistent they’re secretly dating) but not with Seungyoun, though.

The said man always goes full-mode how ‘ _ he can’t resist Wooseokie who is so cute and pretty _ ’ and it’s the reason why he can’t stop giving his best friend kisses. 

(The group doesn’t know that their things are far more than just holding hands and kissing each other. They don’t know how hard Wooseok tried to hold his feeling in place whenever they’re having sex.)

Whenever Seungyoun talked like that about him, Wooseok died a little bit, along with his feeling that has been kept for years.

***

Their dynamics started to change at the New Year’s Party this year. They’re both inevitably drunk, but Wooseok is still sober enough to remember what happened that night. He’s heartbroken, knowing Seungyoun who just got dumped pour all his feelings to him. How he regrets breaking up with his ex, how he is supposed to celebrate new year together with him but end up getting drunk in the middle of a party where he’s drinking alone.

“But you still got me, though?” Wooseok said that night, drinking the last bit of his vodka. Strong taste started to burn his throat, just like his eyes started to sting. 

“Hmmm, you’re…  _ different _ , Seokie..,”

“Huh?” His voice got stuck in his throat. Wooseok tried to blink away his tears. Seungyoun looked so sad and Wooseok felt sad too because (1) He’s just a fool who just.. painfully in love with his own best friend, (2) He’s not enough to mend Seungyoun’s broken heart and that implication is enough that… Wooseok is just another friend in Seungyoun’s eyes.

“I don’t know. You’re too nice,  _ Wooseokie _ . You choose to spend your new year with my nasty ass instead of getting laid. You’re too pretty to just stand here hearing me being sad about my ex. You should’ve said yes to that guy’s invitation… What’s his name again?” Seungyoun started to ramble, but Wooseok didn’t really hear it. He can only focus on how shiny Seungyoun’s lips right now while his heart beating so fast and the thought of wanting to kiss the man in front of him is so  _ so  _ tempting that he’s afraid he’ll do it.

It happened so fast. The countdown was loud in the background. The cheers started to grow louder and suddenly Seungyoun’s face was already in front of his face. Warm breath tickled his face and Wooseok almost didn’t catch what Seunyoun had said if their position weren’t this close.

Seungyoun said  _ can i kiss you? _

Wooseok asked  _ why? _

_ You’re pretty,  _ he answered.

Because Wooseok is a fool, he just nodded. Afraid to answer incase his voice trembled, out of excitement but also afraid how their relationship’s going to change. 

They end up having sex.

Everything happened so fast. Wooseok never imagined this kind of situation where they’re kissing messily in a stranger's bed, hands on each other trying to take off their shirt. But bottomline, Wooseok also never really imagined that he’s fucking his own best friend. The thought alone scared the fuck out him.

“Do you bring condom, Seok?” 

“I didn’t plan to get laid tonight,”

“With that kind of outfit? You wore really tight jeans though?” Seungyoun gazed at Wooseok’s pretty body that started to get red. 

“Shut up. You dragged me suddenly to this party,” Wooseok felt kinda intimidated at how Seungyoun stared at his body. 

“Should we stop or are you okay if I did it raw?” There’s a tone of concern behind those question. Wooseok bit his lips. They weren’t supposed to talk about their feelings. This night is supposed to go fast and hard and blurry. But here they are. In the dim of light, naked, both physically _ and  _ mentally (for Wooseok’s part, at least)

“Are you clean?” Seungyoun asked again when he got confirmation from Wooseok. 

“Yeah. But I haven’t got laid for like… months,” he admitted shyly, hiding his face in his pillow. Seungyoun grabbed his chin, his stare’s so soft Wooseok started to get mushy.

“I’ll do it slowly, then,” Seungyoun kissed Wooseok forehead while his finger started to circle Wooseok’s rim. He whimpered. Seungyoun shushed him and started to say encouraging words that made Wooseok relaxed.

“There you go, good boy,” he said when Wooseok started to get used to his third fingers. Seungyoun kept kissing Wooseok’s body. From his forehead, eyebrows, eyes, cheeks, earlobes (biting it sometimes), and down to his neck to his chest and lastly to his nipple.

Wooseok arched his back, getting a lot of stimulation from Seungyoun really pushed him to the edge. “Hhn, Youn. I’m… close..,”

“Hold it. You can do it right, kitten?” The pet name really didn’t help. Wooseok let out an embarrassing whine. He’s so needy that he’s just blabbering some words.

“Put it in.. I’m ready,  _ please…, _ ” Seungyoun ignored Wooseok's plea. He still focused on licking and biting Wooseok’s nipples. His other hand holding Wooseok’s cock, denying his release. 

“ _ Please.. _ Don’t be mean to Seokie.. Younie..,” There were tears in the corner of Wooseok’s eyes. Kissing it softly, Seungyoun took off his fingers and started to lube his dick. 

“ _ Pretty.., _ ” Seungyoun said this while slowly entering Wooseok, “ _ Pretty Wooseokie who good at being a good boy, _ ”

Wooseok cried. 

Because finally it happened and the feeling is so fucking fantastic he felt like all the butterflies were on his stomach.

But also he realized that he fell too deeply for a man named Cho Seungyoun that probably thought that this night was just another night where he fucked some stranger.

_ Kim Wooseok is not a stranger to Cho Seungyoun _ , and that’s what so fucked up about all of this. 

***

It’s a quiet night where the two of them are just chilling on their sofa watching some netflix movies that both of them really didn’t pay attention to. 

“Did you change your shampoo?” 

Wooseok craned his neck, trying to see Seungyoun’s face. “No, I took a shower at Yohan’s place today.”

“You’re getting a little bit closer to Yohan these days, huh?”

“I’m tutoring him, did you forget?”

“Do you know he used to have a crush on you?”

“Yeah, and he’s also dating Hangyul right now. Your point?”

Wooseok knew where their conversations were going to be. They had this kind of situation a lot in the past while they argued but didn’t really know the real matters. Wooseok knew though but chose to let it pass because his best friend didn’t really get the concept of jealousy.

“I just want you for me only,” Seungyoun finally said.

“But I’m not yours to keep, tho? I do have other friends incase you forget,”

Seungyoun keeps silent at that. 

“What are we, Wooseok?” Wooseok scoffs at that. He’s getting tired honestly.

“We’re best friend who happend to fuck frequently, Seungyoun.” He said it matter of fact. It kinda hurts to say it out loud. Seungyoun winched at that.

“Yeah.. Sorry, Wooseokie..,”

“Why did you say sorry? Did you regret having sex with me?” 

“No.. It’s just..,”

“You started to have feelings towards me?”

Seungyoun gasped at that. “Yeah? I mean… Who doesn’t? Fuck, Wooseok. I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have sex with my best friend but it’s you. It’s always been you. I keep hiding behind this best friend label but lately I feel so lost I realized that I’m just too coward to accept my feelings about you.”

Seungyoun tends to ramble when he’s nervous. Wooseok looking at the man fondly.

“Why did it take you so long to realize your feeling, huh? Dumbass,” He brings Seungyoun’s face closer and kisses his lips softly. Thumb carrases Seungyoun’s cheeks.

“Huh?”

“I like you too, idiot.”

Wooseok kissed him again, freely, without afraid because he knows that when he falls too deeply, there’s Seungyoun who is ready to catch him safely.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
